Suppressing: Chapter 1
'Chapter 1' Rain Hastings A sunny late afternoon under the shade of a well-known pine tree with a plate full of grapes was one of the infamous Rain’s usual late summer afternoons. It was one of the places no one would bother him with chores or even just a little chit-chat. Heck, no one would ever do that to him. He was well-feared by his cabin mates and most of the campers, for that matter. Mr. Rain was resting his head against the tree munching on another grape. His perfect afternoon was just as how it should be: quiet, peaceful and alone. As he was about to raise another grape into his mouth, a clearing of someone’s throat snapped him out of his perfect day. “Uh, R-Rain, it’s y-your turn on the s-stables,” a stuttering voice interrupted his munching. As much as he wanted to kill that kid for interrupting his day, he felt off. Something was bothering him and he didn’t know what it was. Rain gave time thinking on what he should do to the kid, but as he was looking at the kid that looked barely 12 years of age, the kid seemed pretty harmless and scared like a little rabbit. He could easily see him shaking with fear in the kid’s eyes. No point of doing anything, Rain thought. The kid’s harmless and it ''is ''your turn in the stables. “Fine,” he grunted as he stood up, brushing off the grass and grape seeds off his pants. “Get lost, kid. I’m going already.” And just like that, the kid ran away from him clumsily. Rain sighed when he saw the kid run away from him like he was a monster everyone was afraid of. Well, it was true. People feared him because he was ''a monster everyone was afraid of, with the whole evil look he gives, who wouldn’t? Rain walked down the hill heading the stables where he would be once again feared by the Pegasi. Rain didn’t mind that, he had a hate for the pegasi making his job at the stables even harder. But there was one Pegasus Rain liked. A heavy breathing on Rain’s long jet black hair caught him. When he turned around to face the owner of the stinky breath, an angry Pegasus was eyeing him. “Whoa there, Marshmallow,” Rain said as he was calming down the Pegasus. Marshmallow was a pure white Pegasus that had a scent of marshmallows, hence her name. The Pegasus whinnied at the sight of Rain. Both of them shared a friendly connection mainly because both are hated and fear by their peers. “Want a snack?” Rain asked Marshmallow while holding up a piece of sugar cube in his palm. The Pegasus whinnied happily. Rain tossed it to her and she ate it happily. Rain chuckled and shook his head while he picked up the shovel and started doing his work, whistling. ''Nothing like a normal day to kill.... ---- Suppressing Main Page <-- Prologue [[Suppressing: Chapter 2|Chapter 2 -->]]